


how can i keep you (inside my lungs)

by serenalunera



Series: rwg march madness 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Character Study, First Kiss, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinda, Loki is a Tease, M/M, RWG March Madness 2019, Royalty, Thirsty Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: Things had been a little strange, at first. Loki was always either scathing or silent, his pretty violet lips twisting into snarls more often than not. It had taken great strength of character for Thor to endure the perpetual sarcasm and thinly-veiled insults, but just like most things in life, Loki's hostile behavior had faded over time.





	how can i keep you (inside my lungs)

**Author's Note:**

> annnd it's raining thorki  
> this is an alternate ending/continuation/whatever of [though i try to resist (i still want it all)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240767) and you can read it as a stand-alone if you really want to because you do you and also what is context  
> also if you wanna read the other (pretty dark) ending/continuation/whatever you can [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248294)  
>   
> this is for the RWG's [March Madness Mini Masterpieces Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RWGMarchMadnessMiniMasterpieces) and thanks to [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) for taking a look at this ♥

Things had been a little strange, at first. Loki was always either scathing or silent, his pretty violet lips twisting into snarls more often than not. It had taken great strength of character for Thor to endure the perpetual sarcasm and thinly-veiled insults, but just like most things in life, Loki's hostile behavior had faded over time. He was still a little caustic at times, but Thor soon learned to read him better, to interpret his body language and catch hidden meanings behind his words, however unkind they seemed.

But no matter how well Thor believed he had gotten to know Loki, the jotun still found ways to surprise him. Their first sparring session had proven just how misleading appearances could be, Loki's slender frame and delicate features taking nothing away from the power lying beneath his skin. Thor had gone in over-confident and had barely gotten out with his life as a result, Loki's speed and flexibility more than making up for his lack of build. His strides were so swift and agile he sometimes looked like he was flying, evading Thor like the wind between his fingertips. So much so that when he switched his tactics from defense to offense, Thor barely saw him coming and ended up on his back in the middle of the ring, Loki's lithe form on top of him, a dagger at his throat and a mischievous smile twisting the corner of his frost-bitten lips.

They had gotten closer after that, Thor's already wandering eyes now lingering more and more on the sway of Loki's hips, the graceful slope of his neck and the glistening expanse of his skin. Thor had never seen a creature quite like Loki before, everything about him was so ethereal Thor often found himself wondering if he had not dreamed the whole thing up. But Loki was quick to remind him that however mystical he appeared, he was quite real - either with the caress of fingers down his arm or the whisper of a breath in his ear. 

If there was one thing Thor was, it was not stupid. He could see plain as day the kind of game Loki was playing, how his clothes seemed to grow sheerer and sheerer with each encounter, how his skin seemed to glow from within, coated in body oils and crushed minerals, and above all, how his fangs found themselves tugging at his lower lip whenever he caught Thor staring at him. 

It was only natural for them to gravitate toward one another, closer and closer until there was but a sliver of space between them and none at all between Loki's back and the garden wall. Loki's entire persona seemed to shift then, his usually unwavering composure stripped from him by the tips of Thor's fingers as they made their way up his bare thighs, disappearing behind the see-through material of his robes until a broken moan crawled up Loki’s throat - only for it to die against Thor’s brazen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
